


Oh bite me

by pvnchdrvnk



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnchdrvnk/pseuds/pvnchdrvnk





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, bite me. Wait–don’t do that.”

Ryan paused and reluctantly retracted his fangs from Brendon’s neck.

“You know, you really shouldn’t tease me like that”, he sighed.

Ryan tucked a piece of Brendon’s hair behind his ear and stalked back to the couch. He had just been trying to get the last of his paperwork in order to fake his death for the nineteenth time. Admittedly he had been more snappy than usual, but his human didn’t seem to understand the level of concentration needed fake one’s own death. They’d just been arguing over the most convincing way to die and Brendon had suggested being struck by lightning whilst sitting a bathtub. Outdoors. Ryan had never been so quick to shoot an idea down.

“Sorry, I forgot…” Brendon trailed off.

“No, no it’s not your fault. All this form filling- its why I try not to interact with humans in the first place.

It was true. Ryan had made a striking effort in the last two hundred years to avoid humankind. He had been more than content with vampire staff in the past however he had never met anyone like Brendon. He had never met anyone so irritating, so adamant and eager to get experience in being a servant. If anything, he only accepted so that Brendon would shut up and stop following him everywhere. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

“I didn’t realise. It’s just something I’m used to saying with my human friends. It won’t happen again, sorry”

Something in Ryan’s face sharpened. He hadn’t discussed the more intimate parts of Brendon’s manservant role and he wasn’t sure if Brendon was aware or even willing to participate. All he knew was that he was easily triggered to respond to such apologetic obedience.

“Oh? And what if I want it to?”

“Wh-what are you talking about?”, Brendon stuttered. “I didn’t want to upset you. I said sorry.” He bit his lip and avoided eye contact, shuffling from left to right foot.

Ryan was sure that blood was being drawn from the pressure of teeth against lip. He stood up and cleared the paperwork from the coffee table onto the floor. Fuck the paperwork.

“Ryan! Your forms! It’s going to take you all night to organise that mess!”

Swooping in, he pinned his companion’s arms to the wall. He could hear Brendon’s heart beating faster. Could see the pupils dilate. Brendon didn’t need to tell him that he was into what was happening. It was cute really. Endearing.

Smirking he replied, “Lucky for me, vampires don’t get tired.”

Pulling on the hair at the back of Brendon’s head he traces his lips against his partner’s neck. Warmth. He wants to bite, but he knows it’s unfair. He’ll take what he can get. Sucking on Brendon’s lip, he manages to salvage the last few drops of anxiety ridden blood. Metallic but something else. Something different to the other’s he’s tasted. It throws him. Brendon groans and stumbles before Ryan can figure it out.

“Ryan- I- Mr Ross.” He’s still catching his breath. “I don’t think this is appropriate. I need to go… I have to … Goodnight Ryan!” Flustering he leaves the room and runs up the stairs. Was he that repulsed? No. Ryan could feel how into it he was. Or maybe he was just terrified. That would explain the heartbeat and… oh god. Ryan had just possibly scared away the best (and best looking) servant he’d had in centuries. He cringed. God, Ross, why can’t you just keep it in your pants? In his defence he hadn’t had sex in over a decade. Still, he was going to have to explain this to Brendon in the morning. How do you tell your extremely attractive and adorable housekeeper of three months that you’re actually really into his ridiculous teasing and sort of, maybe, want to ruin him in every way imaginable? He sighed and started to collect the sheets of paper from the floor. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn it all to hell.

Brendon had been pacing in his bedroom for the last ten minutes trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Why did he just turn down possibly the greatest thing that might have happened to him? He didn't usually shy away from these sorts of interactions with other humans so why did Mr Ross make him feel so vulnerable? Brendon was used to making the advances... albeit in a joking manner to begin with but he found if he joked around enough, then people normally were into it.

This was...something else. Brendon could _feel_ something new in the air. He collapsed face first onto his bed. This wasn't what he'd expected at all. He figured if he followed the vampire around enough, he could score a sweet summer job and it would look great on his resume. Of course he couldn't tell people he waited on a bloodsucking demon day and night, no. "Personal assistant to a differently abled person" would have definitely secured him a good college application. Just a few problems though. He didn't realise that Ryan would have FAKED HIS DEATH again so his references wouldn't check out. Secondly, he really didn't predict how much commitment Ryan looked for in him. Even if Brendon had wanted to leave after the summer, there's no way Ryan was going to let him go without a fight. Was that why Ryan was being so creepy toward him now? Whatever had just happened wasn't normal and maybe if Brendon could convince himself that it was just Ryan freaking out about Brendon potentially leaving, then he could rest easy. 

"There's no way he was actually coming onto me", he thought. "I'm sure I'm not his type, he probably prefers dudes who have been undead for 300 years and jerk off to Edgar Allen Poe or some shit." He rolled over onto his side and arranged his pillows to get comfortable. "Crazy ass vampire" he mumbled as he flitted into a deep sleep.

 

Running. He was running away from something. It was dark and his heart was pounding. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. It was a house, he had managed to register that. From the quick flashes that his eyes allowed him to catch, he realised that it resembled his childhood home. The next thing he knew, he was in his parents bed. He used to crawl in after he had nightmares. Figures. Shivering, and still sweating, he pulled the blanket over his head. "It'll be fine", he thought, "I'm safe here". 

He rolled over in the bed, and opened his eyes. He was not alone. He saw the fangs first, and the burning hazel eyes second. 

"Crazy ass vampire, huh?", Ryan smiled and bit his lips so they appeared even more plump against his sharp fangs. He seemed to be holding a candle under the covers but Brendon couldn't smell the burning or feel the heat. He only noticed the flickering light. 

Brendon froze. He still wasn't sure what was happening but he didn't want to have this conversation. 

"How did you hear that? I was in bed. My bed!. You- you were sorting out your files downstairs! What's happening?!" 

Ryan caressed Brendon's cheek, ever so lightly with the back of his hand. "Brendon, you really must be as naive as you look" 

Brendon said nothing, afraid of what would happen if he permitted himself to speak. 

"You're staying with a **vampire.** Don't you know that I'm able to hear everything that goes on?"

"Oh, I, uh I'm sorry". Brendon didn't know how to redeem himself. He figured if that's all that he said then Ryan probably thought he was just mad at him. "I didn't mean it, I was just freaked out" 

"So you don't think I'm into you?"

Wow. Okay Brendon knew that he hadn't said any of that out loud, he was adamant that he had merely thought it. 

"What?"

"When I said I could hear everything that goes on, I meant everything. Including what goes on in your very pretty little head." Ryan moved his other hand to tap Brendon's soft hair. 

Brendon was beyond lost for words. Was this the freaking Thought Police? How could he even respond to such accusations? If Ryan could read his mind then he would know how much Brendon wanted Ryan to be into him. 

"Don't worry. You don't know much about my kind. We're actually pretty polite. I can only make advances on you if you give me permission...like with what happened earlier. If you don't give me any indication that you like me, then I'm not going to act." 

Brendon closed his eyes. If he could just think of the right words to say, then maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad. He opened them and began to speak but Ryan was gone. He was alone in his parents' bed. The room looked different now. Worn and old. The ceiling had started to crumble and dust covered most of the furniture. The room was dimly lit and he could have sworn he heard a tapping from the wall.  He knocked back and was met with silence. Then, he heard a screeching as a flurry of winged darkness engulfed him. Bats. Hundreds of them. Brendon screamed and closed his eyes. He thrashed around and his heart began to beat rapidly once more. 

 

He awoke in his bedroom. His current bedroom in Ryan's house. "Okay, a nightmare. I haven't had one of those in a while", he sighed. Even though he knew he was dreaming, elements of it had seemed eerily real. He could have sworn he felt Ryan's caress, and the heat of the candle. He checked his watch. It was only 5am so Ryan was probably just getting ready for bed. He didn't actually sleep of course, but he preferred to stay in darkness whilst is was daylight was outside. Brendon got up, changed into clean clothes and went to the kitchen to start his day. He needed coffee. 

To his surprise, Ryan was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and eating an apple. "Morning", he mumbled. Probably just embarrassed from yesterday, Brendon thought. 

"Morning", he responded. Or was it good night? Brendon wasn't sure he'd ever remember. He went to the kettle to boil some water. 

"Houses are crazy don't you think?", Ryan had finished his apple and was aiming the core for the trash can. "After I finished my paperwork, I started reading a story where a pair of siblings went crazy because they were left alone in a house for too long. And then they became the house."

"Sounds crazy", Brendon had no idea where this was going, but he rarely did when Ryan would start his late night ramblings. At least he'd finished his damn death faking files. 

"It got really weird and borderline incestuous. I gave up, not really my style of writing. Too morbid, you know". 

"Mmhm, shitty writing, yeah", seriously was Ryan trying to tell him that he wasn't into incest? Why would Brendon care about people that became a house? It was too early for this. He took a big sip of his coffee. 

"I guess people just assume that all vampires love that shit. But I gotta tell you, I freaking hate Poe." Ryan tossed the core in the bin perfectly. He looked back and smiled as he walked off to his room.

"Night Bren!" 

Brendon almost choked. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
